Open Your Eyes
by Blue Icy
Summary: Lady luck has always been against Syaoran Li. But so have the young ladies that Syaoran asked out. Finally, when he stops trying to date, Syaoran Li is the center of girl attraction...
1. Chapter One Considering Gay Way

Lady luck has always been against Syaoran Li. But so have the young ladies that Syaoran asked out. Finally, when he stops trying to date, Syaoran Li is the center of girl attraction, getting what he finally wants and deserves. But can he open his eyes and realize the girl who has always been there for him loves him from distance?

Chapter One- Considering the Gay Way

"Will...you um...go out with me, Katherine?"

"Oh how funny Syaoran! Are you seriously asking me out? You're so funny! " An unnaturally high pitched voice shot back, mock shock evident.

"...Wow. Sorry buddy." A blue haired male said sympathetically, patting a brown haired guy on the back.

"Well...whatever, I don't care. I expected it to happen anyway." The boy emotionlessly replied.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm tired of this crap. I give up on the complicated creatures called girls." The brown haired boy said grimly. A clearly shock look appeared on Eriol's face.

"Wow...you finally admit it-"

"Admit what?" The brown haired boy snapped. Eriol looked even more shocked.

"Syaoran Li, you didn't trick me. I knew you were gay from the beginning. I knew you only asked girls out to get turned down so you can finally say 'I'll be gay now!' I knew it!" Eriol said mockingly, pointing an accusing finger at Syaoran Li, the brown haired dude.

"Actually my dear...friend, I am considering the gay way. The homosexual way..." Syaoran said dashingly, he faded off as he smirked evilly at Eriol's shocked face. Then he looked Eriol up and down and licked his lips. Eriol's jaw dropped.

"NOT! HELL NO. I AM NOT GAY ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU BELIEVED ME?!" Syaoran withdrew a pencil from his pocket and chucked it at Eriol.

"Ouch!" he yelped, surprised that Syaoran actually hit him accurately.

Click

The noise of a door clicked open.

"What's going on down there?" A sweet modest voiced called down. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow as Eriol smiled slyly.

"Who the hell was that?" Syaoran asked, completely confused. "I thought you lived alone."

"I do..." Eriol trailed off. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously.

"If you live alone, why is there a feminine voice in your house? Obviously, I'm not an idiot. I know I heard a voice." Syaoran said as a fact. Eriol smiled sheepishly.

"Listen...why don't you go up and talk to her about your girl problems? She's a great listener and advice giver-"

"Who is she...?" Syaoran cut in quickly, suspicious like never before. Eriol smiled mysteriously.

"Just go up and talk to her. She'll cheer you up." Eriol said bluntly, ready to punch Syaoran if he dared questioned him anymore. But Syaoran opened his mouth.

"Nope! Don't you dare question me, Syaoran Li." Eriol waved a finger from right to left. Just as Syaoran was about to climb the up stairs to talk to mystery girl, Eriol spoke up for the last time.

"And don't you dare ask her out Syaoran. I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Eriol spoke in a deathly scary tone, saying each syllable loud and clear. Syaoran shrugged and continue making his way up the stairs.

After what seemed like...1 second, Syaoran found himself facing a door. He raised his fist and knocked timidly.

Knock, Knock

"What is it Eriol dearest?" The same sweet voice asked. For some reason, Syaoran felt nervous and wanted to see the girl's appearance badly.

"I-I'm not Eriol." He said, confidence raising in his voice. There was no reply, although Syaoran did hear a strange series of noises.

Bump, Click, Thump

The door clicked open.

Click

Syaoran's hazel eyes widened at the sight before him. He strained to keep his mouth shut. What he saw truly surprised him.

"Hello um..." The girl in front of him stammered, unsure of his name.

"I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li." He helped her out. She smiled, which made her more attractive. His eyes scanner her over. Mahogany silky hair, green alluring eyes, slim body, decent height, and a smile that stole his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Syaoran." She replied warmly. But Syaoran stared at her strangely. It seems as if...she left out a part of that sentence. What about her name?

"I'm sorry for bothering you...it's just that I'm...I'm in need of some help. Eriol suggested that I talk to you." He stammered, looking down to the floor. Girls truly intimidated him. But this girl had the most affect on him.

"Oh it's no problem. Come on in!" The girl opened her door more, allowing Syaoran access. Syaoran stepped in and for the second time today, his eyes bulged out in shock His eyes examined the room in awe. Pink walls, pink bed, pink clothes, pink trash can, pink desk, hell it was all pink!

"Sorry about the pinkness. It's just that Eriol wanted to make me feel at home..." The girl spoke, her voice laced with soft gentleness that relaxed Syaoran. He wasn't willing to admit that though.

'It's the strawberry scent in this room that soothes me.' Syaoran thought to himself as he stared at the girl. The girl sat down on the pink soft bed. 3 layers of pink blanket laid over the bed. Suddenly, Syaoran felt himself being pulled down onto the bed. He turned to the girl in shock, his cheeks flaring up.

"Uh..." escaped his mouth. Syaoran felt like slapping himself.

'Is 'uh' all you can mutter?! Syaoran Li is in front of a pretty girl and he's slurring...disgusting.' A tiny snickering voice insulted and faded away. Syaoran glanced at the girl again. She had her petite hands folded neatly on her lap, staring at him expectantly with a smile that he couldn't look away from.

"Should I um...start?" Syaoran croaked out, his eyes still on her lips. He then looked up at her whole face and continued talking as she nodded.

"Well, you know I have a problem. A problem involving...involving...pink trashcans!" Syaoran blurted out at the last part was he stared at her pink trashcan. The girl let out a melodious laugh. She rose up and moved the pink trashcan away from Syaoran's sight.

"There, are you better now?" She asked him, a glittering twinkle in her eye sparked as she looked at him squirm under her gaze.

'Aww, how cute. Judging by his uncomfortable-ness...it's either he's shy or shy with girls...' The girl smiled amusingly. Syaoran looked like a lost little boy. He didn't know where to start with his girl problem. Here is a pretty girl, one of his problems. To add to that, she's a stranger! It's hard talking to girls, but it's even more difficult talking to a stranger female.

"Um...I sort of...um-" Syaoran paused his stammering as he felt a warm hand overlaid on his. His cheeks flushed and he looked directly into the girl's jade eyes.

"Hey...no need to be tense around me. Just speak as nice and slow as you want. I have all the time in the world." She said patiently, and laced her fingers with his. Syaoran felt most relaxed. Minutes past. Syaoran decided he could trust her. Syaoran started explaining his problem with girls to her. As he went deeper, the green eyed girl looked more thoughtful. She opened her mouth, and for Syaoran, it seemed forever for her to search for the right words to say.

"Well...since the girls don't seem to be interested in you, lose your interest on them, Syaoran. In my honest opinion, it's a guy that's out of reach that appeals the most to me. Why don't you try to forget about girls in that way for a while? We'll see what happens." The girl said, smiling innocently. But from what she just told Syaoran, she doesn't seem so innocent to him anymore, but there's some innocent spark left somehow. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"How's it going in here, 'Sister Pink?' And you better have listened to me, Syaoran." Eriol switched his glance from 'Sister Pink' to Syaoran. A twinkle of amusement spread in the whole room. The girl looked away and smiled.

"We're doing fine, Eriol. I believe Syaoran's little girl crisis is settled...for now at least." She replied, shyly. Syaoran nodded in agreement to Eriol. Something randomly popped up in Syaoran's head.

'Wait...Eriol said he lives alone. If he lives alone, why is there a girl here looking comfortably in this room...perhaps her room.'

To Be Contin-


	2. Chapter Two There's Always Later

Last chapter- Syaoran Li was hanging around his friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa's house. Just like he does regularly, bum out with Eriol and talk about how he was turned down. This time, the reject met a pretty girl who fired his interest. Many questions remain unanswered. As in, who is she? Why is she living with Eriol, who supposedly is living alone? Where did she come from? And is he going to see more of her? For this moment, I can only say: Syaoran Li will sure as hell see this girl more often.

Chapter Two - There's always later

Beep Beep A hand slammed down on the alarm clock. A groan came from the green twin sized bed. Two amber eyes peaked out.

"I hope the school burns down today. Oh please...burn!" Syaoran muttered under his breathe as he slowly slid out of bed. He squinted his eyes at the clock.

"Holy poop!" He rushed into the bathroom to do what guys do in the morning. 5 minutes later, he emerged out looking messy, yet clean. Usually, Syaoran Li had his chestnut hair combed neatly. His shirts never had any wrinkles, he was a neat freak. But this morning, it was a new sight, and a fresh beginning. Although Syaoran would never have suspected it. This morning, his hair was unruly and messy, adding this boyish look. His t-shirt was crinkled and his pants were extra baggy.

In less than 10 minutes, Syaoran was running out the door, running like his life depended on it. And oh yes, his life was endangered. His first period teacher was strict and a pain in the apple.

Pretty soon, Syaoran arrived at school, breathless and tired. He checked his watch and smiled. He had 10 minutes before class started. He walked into the halls, aware that 400 students were also in there, but unaware that many eyes followed him as he walked to his locker. Murmurs filled the school. One girl in particular almost fainted.

"Syaoran?" Her dainty voice called out, making sure it was him. Syaoran spun around, and faced a caramel haired girl. Her striking blue eyes stared at him in awe.

"Yes Katherine?" Syaoran stared at her coldly. Katherine turned him down a week ago by laughing in his face. She could have just said no, with is a lot less cruel than laughing in the face of someone.

"Um...w-would you like to sit next to me in class?" She gulped and stared up into his cold eyes. He almost frowned but refrained himself.

"Uh, sure, if you want." And with that, he continued making his way to his locker. He withdrew that he needed and deposited what was useless for him. Then he went straight to class, still unaware of the shocked looks from the other people. Katherine stared after him with wide eyes.

"Is that the guy I turned down last week...? What a fool I am..." She muttered and hurried to class, hoping to snatch the seat next to Syaoran.

Katherine seated herself next to Syaoran and her eyes wondered to his eyes. She sighed and slumped in her seat. Just last week, a kind twinkle was in his eye when he looked at her and now, he does not even give her a second glance. The sound of a door slamming brought Katherine out of her thoughts, along as everyone also.

Ms. Dummuz set her bag down on her desk and faced everyone with a frown.

"Hello class today is a special day...oh joy. We have a new student to this school. Treat her as you would have wanted to be treated if you were new. Please welcome miss-"As Ms. Dummuz announced the new girl's name, a fire truck rode by, the sirens off and a piecing noise filled the whole school. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow.

'What the hell...' ran through his mind. Katherine continued gazing admiringly at Syaoran. The rest of the students starred in a bored expression at Ms. Dummuz.

"Come on in-"And once again, cruel fate made a garbage truck park right next to the school and make heaps of ear piecing noises, driving some students insane. Syaoran glared at the trucks. Katherine began writing notes on subject Syaoran Li.

He looks cute with messy hair.

Has interest in trucks since he is starring at them...maybe I should buy him a toy truck.

He is...

Katherine reached a hand out and pulled the tag out of Syaoran's shirt.

He wears a medium sized shirt.

Katherine was about to write more when the sound of a door opening and shutting peaked her interest. Her cerulean cat-like eyes glanced at a young girl; supposedly the new student and her eyes went downcast again, writing more about Syaoran. Syaoran perked up at the door slammed. His amber eyes traveled onto the figure of a girl. At that moment, shocked ambry orbs locked on sly viridian orbs.

"Go take a seat young miss and I will begin class" The girl spotted a empty seat next to Syaoran. She winked and made her way through. Finally she sat down next to him.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greeted. He was shocked.

"H-hey..." He stared at her, shocked beyond possible.

"Um...is Eriol in this class? I can't find him..." she muttered sadly. Syaoran shook his head and patted her on back.

"Nope, sorry. Can I see your schedule?" She nodded and handed her planner to Syaoran. His eyes scanned the paper. A smile spread on his face.

"We have 5 periods together Pinkie." He smirked when she slapped him playfully.

"Did Eriol tell you to call me that?! You deserve a spank, naughty Syaoran!" Her sly voice came out flirtingly. Syaoran chuckled and played along.

"Only if you can catch me, baby. By the way, Eriol framed me!" He accused, smiling innocently at her.

"How did he frame you?" She asked curiously, almost mockingly as she placed her petite hands on her hips.

"I don't know..." he replied lazily, smirking at her fake frown.

"You're a horrible criminal! Literally, you cannot lie to me Syaoran!" Sakura laughed as Syaoran said,

"I don't care. AS long as you notice me, I'm a good criminal." But what he said is true. Eriol didn't want Syaoran with "Pinkie" obviously. Right now, he's flirting with this sly vixen also. The strange thing is that he wants to get more of her. She's a sly vixen, disguised as an innocent girl who still remains nameless. Syaoran gazed at her, concentrated on her smile. The girl caught him starring at her.

"What are you starring at?" She questioned, quirking a eyebrow.

"N-nothing. Just a mysterious fox I want to know more of..." He replied, hopping she caught the hint. She smiled warmly. Threw a gaze behind her and nodded.

"Try going to Google and you'll know more about Kissie." Syaoran stared at her inquisitively. He looked beyond her image and saw a poster of a fox. In bright yellow letters, Kissie stood boldly.

'Oh well...there's always later to get her name.'


End file.
